mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare T-Rox
|release date = 2015-06-19 |release version = 1.3.4 |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Plant, Air, Gold |beds required = 3 |element1 = Earth |element2 = Water |element3 = Cold |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Noggin and Maw + Toe Jammer and Drumpler + Mammott and Fwog |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 65 |buying price starpower= 2,500 |selling price coin = 14,000 |placement xp = 8,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} MSM Bio: Description The Rare T-Rox is very different from the original T-Rox because of the following: * It has crystal spikes on his legs, and its crystal spikes are blue instead of clear. * It has four limbs now instead of two, but the extra ones do not function, similar to the small forearms of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Its feet, hands, and bottom jaw are orange. * The rocky body is indigo, brown and orange. * Its pupils are now vertical slits like many reptiles. * It has four toes instead of three. Its extra limbs have two fingers, similar to a T-Rex. Song Same as regular T-Rox Song, but in My Singing Monsters: Composer, it sounds similar to Air Island. It makes a hissing-like electric drum kit sound. Breeding The Rare T-Rox can be bred the same way as a regular T-Rox. The combination(s) are: * + Noggin and Maw * + Toe Jammer and Drumpler * + Mammott and Fwog Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular T-Rox may fail, and give a Rare T-Rox as a result instead of the regular T-Rox. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |T-Rox|7||Saggle Tree|8||Fossil-osaurus|17||Yum Yum Tree|18| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See T-Rox. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes thumb|GIF of this concept T-Rox stuff * There is a real-life reference to the two "stubby forelimbs" of the Rare T-Rox that were probably inspired by the Tyrannosaurus once again, because the said dinosaurs did have small "arms" that served unknown purposes. * The quotes ''"Clever monster" '' and "''The Rare T-Rox has survived" ''in the bio are references to the first "Jurassic Park" movie and its sequel, "The Lost World", respectively. This is in light of the fact that the Rare T-Rox was released on the same weekend "Jurassic World" opened in North America. *It seems that the Rare T-Rox's leg crystals have derived from the early concepts of the original T-Rox. Link. *The possible name 'Bobasaur' may reference the Pokémon Bulbasaur. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Cold Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Plant Island Category:Gold Island Category:Air Island Category:Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Natural Monsters